my little sky
by reborn92
Summary: Cuando el noveno solicito su presencia en su despacho, jamás imagino que terminaría convirtiéndose en el prometido de su futuro alumno, pero lo que menos se imaginaba eran las dificultades que su pequeño cielo impondría para aceptar su compromiso.
1. Chapter 1

Italia

Mansión Vongola

La noche se convirtió en la hermosa Italia, mientras que en la mansión. alguien en la puerta rompió el silencio que reinaba dentro de la mansión.

Uno de los niños se abrió para abrir la puerta, mientras que se dejó el paso un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con una camisa color amarillo el cual fue el juego con la cinta que lleva en su fredora, de su cuello colgaba un pequeño chupete de color amarillo, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atención de los sirvientes, sino también a lo largo de la vida.

Sin embargo, no se puede importarle menos a nuestro galón, quien ya conoció el efecto que provocó en las personas, así como con los pasos que se desarrollaron en el despacho del dueño de la mansión, como uno de los mafiosos con mayor poder dentro de Italia. , el noveno líder de la familia Vongola un hombre maduro pero una actitud amable y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, su nombre Timoteo.

El misterioso visitante llegó por fin a la puerta del despacho del noveno, llamó a la puerta suavemente.

Pase - se escuchó una voz cansada pero a la vez tranquila.

El visitante se internó en el lugar y se dirigió a uno de los sillones.

Buenas noches no-saludo el apuesto hombre.

Buenas noches renacidas

Dentro de la oficina del noveno jefe de la familia Vongola, Reborn quien ha sido instalado en uno de los sillones en el centro de la habitación, mientras que su vista por el lugar no ha cambiado, el escritorio se ubica en el fondo de la habitación un espejo de gran ventanal, dos sillones divididos por una mesa de centro que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración, y por supuesto, una enorme pila de papeles en el escritorio, los cuales esperamos ser firmes y prometidos para descansar en Nono, quien se conoce Sumado en firmar los mismos.

Después de algunos minutos, los que parecían una eternidad para el sicario, quien esperó "pacientemente" a que el capote le hablara se escuchó tan pronto como siempre a pesar de los años.

Reborn, mi viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo esto mientras se levantaba a estrechar la mano del asesino.

Noveno, gracias, me encuentro bien- Respondió regresando el saludo - pero me imagino que no me has llamado para saludarme, ¿cierto?

Timoteo suspiro, pero bueno así era Reborn siempre directo.

De momento el capo se cambio su semblante a una más serio -La razón por la que te he llamado aquí se debe a que mi tiempo como jefe de Vongola está por terminar es por ello que debo dejar el mando a mi sucesor y quiero que tu lo entrenes -Las palabras dichas por Timoteo sorprendieron al sicario, pero no lo demostró.

En pocas palabras quieres que me convierta en el tutor del candidato al puesto- Reborn suspiro, no estaba en sus planes encargarse de otro niño después de entrenará a Dino Cavallone, pero le debía un favor al noveno y el era un hombre que no le gusta deber nada a nadie.

Acepto- Respondió no era que realmente quisiese hacerlo, pero un viaje no le vendría mal, además necesitaba quitarse de encima a una de sus amantes, la única que le quedaba en realidad, la chica era muy insistente y su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Excelente- La voz de Timoteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Ten este es el archivo de mi sucesor.

Recibió el folder de manera desinteresada pero al momento de abrirlo no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con la foto que se mostraba en el archivo, un hermosos castaño de ojos color miel, los cuales atrapan su atención al instante, su mirada denotaba inocencia y su piel blanca solo lo hacían más deseable a los ojos de Reborn.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y el sicario no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Nono quien se había percatado de la situación decidió romper el silencio que se había formado dentro del despacho.

¿Sucede algo amigo mío?- La voz del noveno lo sacó de su trance a si que intento disimular, pero al poseer la hiper intuición, No pudo percatarse de la situación, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una maravillosa idea surcaba por su mente.

Reborn mi amigo, tengo otra petición que hacerte.

¿Qué sucede noveno?

Escucha, se trata de mi nieto, él es especial.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Reborn con auténtica curiosidad.

Mi nieto Tsunayoshi es un doncel , en pocas palabras él puede procrear vida en su interior- mencionó Timoteo mientras que le daba la espalda al sicario para esconder la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en su rostro- Es por ello que es primordial para mi que mi nieto no se vea amenazado por dicha condición, llevo años buscando alguien con quien comprometerse pero aun no he encontrado a nadie digno de ello.

El silencio se hizo presente en el despacho mientras que ambos hombres se miraban expectantes a la respuesta del otro. El primero en romper el silencio fue Reborn.

Entonces me imagino que deseas que me convierta en el prometido de tu nieto, también presiento que no podré negarme a ello- mientras decía esto su mirada se encontraba escondida bajo su fredora.

En efecto y ya que has aceptado de buena gana partirás mañana mismo a Naminori en Japón, no quiero retrasos ¡ah! una última cosa, lleva contigo esta gargantilla la cual demuestra que Tsunayoshi es tu prometido. - Dijo mientras le entregaba dicho objeto de color negro con un hermoso camafeo en el centro del cual colgaba una perla genuina- Colócala en su cuello cuando lo veas de otro modo su compromiso será nulo.

Al finalizar la charla con Nono, le permitió quedarse en la mansión esa noche, a la mañana siguiente se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto donde un avión privado de Vongola lo esperaba, el viaje se dio sin mayores contratiempos y mientras admiraba la ciudad de Namimori desde su asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso castaño a quien ya deseaba poseer, pero primero cumpliría con su deber como tutor, para pasar a los deberes del prometido.

Al llegar a la ciudad inmediatamente en una de las limusinas de Vongola se dirigió a la casa de su futuro alumno y prometido, toco el timbre de la casa pero nunca se esperó que al abrirse esa puerta conocería tan pronto al dueño de sus pensamientos, sonrió de una manera sensual y provocativa mientras que se dirigía hacia el castaño e invadía su espacio personal.

Chaos

¿Q Quien eres?- Preguntó el pequeño castaño quien se moría de los nervios y se sonrojaba debido a la cercanía de ese hombre, quien se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

Soy tu nuevo tutor- mencionó el extraño con una voz grave y atrayente- y tu futuro esposo, mi nombre es Reborn.

La cara del castaño era un poema se puso pálido mientras exclamaba

Hiiiiee

_**Continuara...**_

_**Preview**_

_**kyaaa tsuna-chan tienes un prometido muy apuesto**_

¡NO ES MI PROMETIDO! - decía sonrojándose

_**No lo niegues mi amor**_\- dijo mientras que se acercaba su cara sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos- _**haré de ti el mejor jefe de la mafia y el mejor esposo**_.

_**Chaos **_

_**Nuevo capitulo,al fin me llego la inspiración que creí perdida, espero estén disfrutando la historia porque yo disfruto escribiéndola.**_

_**Bueno, nada mejor que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Italia

Mansión Vongola

La noche hacía acto de presencia en la hermosa Italia, mientras que en la mansión Vongola se podía observar a los criados realizando sus labores diarias y algunos otros preparándose para servir la cena, al término de la cual podrían retirarse a descansar, sin embargo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta rompió el tranquilo silencio que reinaba dentro de la mansión.

Uno de los criados se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras que dejaba el paso a un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con una camisa color amarillo la cual hacía juego con la cinta que llevaba en su fredora, de su cuello colgaba un pequeño chupete color amarillo, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atención de los sirvientes, sino lo apuesto que era dejando a más de uno ya fuesen hombres o mujeres con las ganas de ser poseídos por ese apuesto hombre.

Pero ello no podía importarle menos a nuestro galán, quien ya conocía el efecto que provocaba en las personas, así que con pasos lentos pero elegantes se dirigía al despacho del dueño de la mansión, considerado como uno de los mafiosos con mayor poder dentro de Italia, el noveno líder de la familia Vongola un hombre maduro pero de una actitud amable y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, su nombre Timoteo.

El misterioso visitante llegó por fin a la puerta del despacho del noveno, llamó a la puerta suavemente.

Pase - se escuchó una voz cansada pero a la vez tranquila.

El visitante se internó en el lugar y se dirigió a uno de los sillones.

Buenas noches nono- saludo el apuesto hombre.

Buenas noches Reborn

Dentro de la oficina del noveno jefe de la familia Vongola, Reborn quien habiéndose instalado en uno de los sillones ubicados en el centro de la habitación, mientras dirigía su vista por el lugar el cual no había cambiado, el escritorio ubicado al fondo de la habitación a espaldas de un gran ventanal, dos sillones divididos por una mesa de centro que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración, y por supuesto una enorme pila de papeles encima del escritorio, los cuales esperaban ser firmados y prometían no dar descanso a Nono, quien se encontraba sumido en firmar los mismos.

Después de algunos minutos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para el sicario, quien esperó "pacientemente" a que el capo le hablara quien se escuchaba tan jovial como siempre a pesar de los años.

Reborn, mi viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo esto mientras se levantaba a estrechar la mano del asesino.

Noveno, gracias, me encuentro bien- Respondió regresando el saludo - pero me imagino que no me has llamado para saludarme, ¿cierto?

Timoteo suspiro, pero bueno así era Reborn siempre directo.

De momento el capo se cambio su semblante a una más serio -La razón por la que te he llamado aquí se debe a que mi tiempo como jefe de Vongola está por terminar es por ello que debo dejar el mando a mi sucesor y quiero que tu lo entrenes -Las palabras dichas por Timoteo sorprendieron al sicario, pero no lo demostró.

En pocas palabras quieres que me convierta en el tutor del candidato al puesto- Reborn suspiro, no estaba en sus planes encargarse de otro niño después de entrenará a Dino Cavallone, pero le debía un favor al noveno y el era un hombre que no le gusta deber nada a nadie.

Acepto- Respondió no era que realmente quisiese hacerlo, pero un viaje no le vendría mal, además necesitaba quitarse de encima a una de sus amantes, la única que le quedaba en realidad, la chica era muy insistente y su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Excelente- La voz de Timoteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Ten este es el archivo de mi sucesor.

Recibió el folder de manera desinteresada pero al momento de abrirlo no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con la foto que se mostraba en el archivo, un hermosos castaño de ojos color miel, los cuales atrapan su atención al instante, su mirada denotaba inocencia y su piel blanca solo lo hacían más deseable a los ojos de Reborn.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y el sicario no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Nono quien se había percatado de la situación decidió romper el silencio que se había formado dentro del despacho.

¿Sucede algo amigo mío?- La voz del noveno lo sacó de su trance a si que intento disimular, pero al poseer la hiper intuición, No pudo percatarse de la situación, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una maravillosa idea surcaba por su mente.

Reborn mi amigo, tengo otra petición que hacerte.

¿Qué sucede noveno?

Escucha, se trata de mi nieto, él es especial.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Reborn con auténtica curiosidad.

Mi nieto Tsunayoshi es un doncel , en pocas palabras él puede procrear vida en su interior- mencionó Timoteo mientras que le daba la espalda al sicario para esconder la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en su rostro- Es por ello que es primordial para mi que mi nieto no se vea amenazado por dicha condición, llevo años buscando alguien con quien comprometerse pero aun no he encontrado a nadie digno de ello.

El silencio se hizo presente en el despacho mientras que ambos hombres se miraban expectantes a la respuesta del otro. El primero en romper el silencio fue Reborn.

Entonces me imagino que deseas que me convierta en el prometido de tu nieto, también presiento que no podré negarme a ello- mientras decía esto su mirada se encontraba escondida bajo su fredora.

En efecto y ya que has aceptado de buena gana partirás mañana mismo a Naminori en Japón, no quiero retrasos ¡ah! una última cosa, lleva contigo esta gargantilla la cual demuestra que Tsunayoshi es tu prometido. - Dijo mientras le entregaba dicho objeto de color negro con un hermoso camafeo en el centro del cual colgaba una perla genuina- Colócala en su cuello cuando lo veas de otro modo su compromiso será nulo.

Al finalizar la charla con Nono, le permitió quedarse en la mansión esa noche, a la mañana siguiente se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto donde un avión privado de Vongola lo esperaba, el viaje se dio sin mayores contratiempos y mientras admiraba la ciudad de Namimori desde su asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso castaño a quien ya deseaba poseer, pero primero cumpliría con su deber como tutor, para pasar a los deberes del prometido.

Al llegar a la ciudad inmediatamente en una de las limusinas de Vongola se dirigió a la casa de su futuro alumno y prometido, toco el timbre de la casa pero nunca se esperó que al abrirse esa puerta conocería tan pronto al dueño de sus pensamientos, sonrió de una manera sensual y provocativa mientras que se dirigía hacia el castaño e invadía su espacio personal.

Chaos

¿Q Quien eres?- Preguntó el pequeño castaño quien se moría de los nervios y se sonrojaba debido a la cercanía de ese hombre, quien se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

Soy tu nuevo tutor- mencionó el extraño con una voz grave y atrayente- y tu futuro esposo, mi nombre es Reborn.

La cara del castaño era un poema se puso pálido mientras exclamaba

Hiiiiee

_**Continuara...**_

_**Preview**_

_**kyaaa tsuna-chan tienes un prometido muy apuesto**_

¡NO ES MI PROMETIDO! - decía sonrojándose

_**No lo niegues mi amor**_\- dijo mientras que se acercaba su cara sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos- _**haré de ti el mejor jefe de la mafia y el mejor esposo**_.

_**Chaos **_

_**Nuevo capitulo,al fin me llego la inspiración que creí perdida, espero estén disfrutando la historia porque yo disfruto escribiéndola.**_

_**Bueno sin nada que añadir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
